


Banana Bus Squad - Short Stories / One Shots.

by MonroseMeadows



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroseMeadows/pseuds/MonroseMeadows
Summary: A collection of 'Vanoss & Friends' / Banana Bus Squad related one shots and short stories.





	1. Still Better than you.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English isn't my native tongue, spelling errors might occur and sentence structure might be off here and there.  
> 2\. Don't be a stranger! Leave a comment or a kudo - That would be highly appreciated.

"Guys, don't move.."   
  
A group of young adults froze in place, the compilation of conversations dying down in soft whispers and a few exchanged looks of sudden confusion. The dark pair of eyes belonging to a tanned boy trailed down to the screen of his smartphone, squinting ever so slightly before swiping a finger across its surface. A moment of silence came to an abrupt end when said boy raised his arm in the air, followed up by some ecstatic noises. "I fucking got it! I caught a fucking Dragonair! Holy shit .. I've been chasing this bitch all over town!"   
  
Tyler's forehead furrowed with the change in facial expressions taking place shortly after. He adjusted the strings of his gray hoodie as he turned around to face his Pokémon-loving friend. His greyish-blue eyes piercing holes through the non-suspecting boy eying the blue snake-like creature wriggling around on that small screen in his hand. "Don't you dare tell me you told us to wait up for you, because of that fucking Pokémon Go game.." He sneered through gritted teeth, inching a little forward and closer to said boy. Behind his back, both Marcel and Lui snickered into their fists, their eyes widened as the blonde turned around to glance at them shortly. If only stares could have been bullets..  
  
Arlan pressed his lips together, trembling when he locked eyes with the pissed off American. He had known Tyler a handful of years, and within those years he had learned to never get on the man's bad side. Sweet and harmless as a baby kitten, but pure bred evil and hate-filled when the situation called for it. And not to mention the sharp tongue he possessed. Tyler had the gift of emotionally damaging and scarring his victims with much ease. He could be a scary person if he wanted to be ..   
  
"But .. It's a Dragonair, Ty. It's a rare Pokémon, man.."   
  
Something snapped within the older man. He reached out, filling his hand with the black fabric of the Hispanic boy's sleeveless hoodie, his right eye twitching in anger and lips pressed to an extremely thin line. "I don't give a fuck if it was the fucking queen of fucking England prancing around in her birthday suit, or the fucking president of Russia dressed like a clown and riding a pack of elephants, you do not - listen to me - you do not waste our time with that fucking piece of shit game anymore! Understood?" He tightened his grip on the boy's hoodie, pulling his broad-build frame in closer, their faces mere inches apart. Arlan swallowed the lump that had formed in his dry throat, now rendered able to feel the sensation of Tyler's warm breath crashing onto his face. The tanned boy nodded inaudibly, taking a few steps back and flattening the folds in his clothing, then sent Tyler an apologetic / thankful nod of the head. "Comprende, hombre."  
  
The men continued walking eventually, carefully and skillfully moving their way through the crowds of people surrounding them. Marcel and Lui continued their casual conversations on only God knows what, Tyler marching a few meters ahead, and Arlan tailing them cautiously. He let his gaze wander around the lines that had formed at the entrance gates of the football stadium, taking in the colorful colors of the respective teams they'd come to see and root for. Tyler wore his daddy pants like a boss, Arlan admitted in his mind, watching how the blonde exchanged their tickets at the booth and later on guided them to their assigned seats in the stadium. Arlan was unsure on how to feel, he'd never attended an actual football game. Heck, he'd only seen one or two games, and only because his last girlfriend pressed him to it, since it had been a tradition she held close to heart with her brother. And even on those few occasions, he never felt enticed, or compelled even to pay any kind of attention. It never did much for him, and to be honest, he'd much rather watch a soccer game..  
  
Thirty-five minutes into the game and the first halftime had been inserted. Tyler and Marcel decided that they needed a refill on their beers and a few more hotdogs probably wouldn't do any harm. The loud voices of the many attendees echoed through the stadium, ear numbing, deafening. Groaning, Lui slumped back into the rather uncomfortable iron chairs, allowing his body to sink down some more, then placed his crossed arms on his abdomen. "I don't get this shit, y'know?" The man tilted his head before turning to catch the surprised look in Arlan's dark eyes. "Football .. Not my thing. But hey, at least Tyler and Marcel seem to be having a good time." Arlan could only nod, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when the little bun at the back of Lui's head came into view. He poked a finger through the little hole, then shook his head with a chuckle.   
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!"  
  
Both Hispanic men bolted up in their seats at the sudden sound. They exchanged some looks, trying to locate the source of the familiar voice. The metallic floors of the tribune shook under Tyler's heavy footsteps thundering toward the two men. In his hand, he held his expensive-as-fuck iPhone 7, the machine glistening under the artificial lights above them. "A fucking Dragonair! It took me 16 Great Balls and 15 Razz Berries, but I finally caught this orange fucker! AM I THE BEST OR WHAT?!"  
  
Arlan balled his fists, a row of teeth digging into his fleshy bottom lip. Lui and Marcel watched the situation at hand, uncertain as to what reaction Tyler's irony-laced behavior would bring out. Perhaps Tyler should consider the fact that he might be a hypocrite.. The tanned boy erupted into a fit of laughter and slammed his fist on the chair's arm rest. "I fucking hate your guts, Tyler. Fuck me.."  
  
The blonde man simply lowered himself into his seat, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as he held up the screen for Arlan to see. And sure, there it was. A mighty, chubby, Mario-Bros-esque looking dragon, dancing around on the gigantic screen in front of him. "GG, bro. You have bested me." A smug grin colored the blonde's lips as he put away the laptop-wannabe-phone. "Even when I'm not even trying, I pulverize your ass, Droidd. Little bitch."  


	2. I've never seen one so big..

The little cafeteria wasn't exactly crowded. Every once in a while a lonesome soul would wander inside, for it to pay a handful of money for a cup of coffee and a little snack for on the way back home. Winter hadn't yet set foot in California, not that it ever made an actual attempt anyway, so while the rest of the world was anticipating, even fearing the possible snowfall, Californians embraced the pouring rain with open arms and minds. Small puddles of water filled the potholes in the asphalt, dripping down the edges of the sidewalks, to add to the watery beds in the sewers.  Gently, the droplets tapped the windows, crashing into the transparant material, and shattering downward in a curved line.   
  
Brock sat in the little booth in the left corner of the cafeteria. The window was a few inches away from their table, treated to a clear view on the outside world. Drenched, washed out and hung to dry in the long run. Inside, the sounds of laughter and general conversations filled up the small joint. Arlan and him had been there for a while now, an hour or two at least. The original plan litterally drenched when the neverending supply of rain came crashing down - so the two men decided to find shelter and create a moment to simply sit down, enjoy each others company and talk. Arlan's phone lay on the table, untouched and forgotten, and its owner shared a similar state. That's when the older one reached out for him, taking the cap from his head, revealing a messy head of dark hair. Smiling sweetly, he ran a number of digits through the thick locks. "Where are you with your thoughts?"  
  
Arlan roused from his state of unattentiveness and shook his head with a caught chuckle. "Sorry. What did you say?"   
  
A set of earthlike pools found a slightly darker pair, then Brock turned his head to greet an older couple making their way through the room. "I didn't say anything prior to my question." He found Arlan's shimmering eyes again. "But your phone's been buzzing and I know you're daydreaming when you start ignoring your phone." Which was an obvious, and furthermore given sign. The 22 year old man had his phone glued to his hands 24/7, he would rarely leave the house without that piece of technology strapped to him. On the few occasions he left his house, that was. "It did?" Arlan glanced at the abandoned phone laying on the table, swiping his finger across the screen to unlock it, only for him to be greeted by a tiny purple rat. "It's just a Rattata. I've got an entire army of those."   
  
Brock smiled sweetly at the younger man. His innocence was something that he adored with a passion. Arlan had always kept that childlike wonder within, and Brock found it adorable and mesmerizing. The man's love for the Pokémon franchise, for example. "So your answer is?" The Hispanic's hand hovered mere inches above the small screen. "Answer to what?" When he met Brock's gentle eyes again, he locked his phone, crossing his arms on the table leaf - the other man just chuckled. "Where are you with your thoughts?" Arlan averted his gaze, twisting the black straw that came with his iced tea, between his fingertips. "Nowhere special. I should be here in the moment, right?"   
  
"If you'd rather be in your fantasy world, that's fine by me. I'll just go home then." Brock said grinning. He stuck out his tongue the moment he saw a surprised look take over Arlan's cute features. "I'm just kidding, kiddo. Should I be worried?" Arlan released the straw from his hand, brown eyes racing through the many faces present in the small cafeteria diner, then he leaned in closer to Brock. "You remember the first time the two of us .." His voice died down in a whisper. ".. You know." He received a nod from the older male sitting next him. "I do. You're thinking about that? Was it not good?" The 22 year old tapped the table leaf with his fingertips. "It was. It's just.." Both men looked at each other for a moment. "Just what?"  
  
Arlan grew silent, eyes averted, a row of teeth digging into a bottom lip. Brock wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he had caught a glimpse of shyness in Arlan's expression. After a few minutes in silence, the younger man finally looked up again. "I've never seen one so big."   
  
His expression portraying seriousness of a high degree, combined with the innocence Brock adored so much. As he said that, he trembled a little under the weight being lifted from his shoulders. His hands clawing right back at that very same black straw in his glass iced tea. "You what?" Brock spat in a giggle, bringing his hand up to his mouth to smother the growing fit of laughter forming in the back of his throat. A fist connected with the older man's broad shoulder. "It's not funny!"  
  
"No, it's complimentary." He patted Arlan's trembling hand. "Thanks, kiddo."   
"I'm just being honest. You told me you prefer honesty over keeping things bottled up.."  
  
"I do, yes. But.." Brock chuckled. "Why would you be thinking about that? That was weeks ago."   
"For some reason, whenever I'm with you.. I think back at what happened that night."  
  
"You do? It's nice to hear that it left such an impression on you."  
  
Arlan slumped back in the leather seat, his brows slightly furrowed. "It wasn't an everyday occurance, Moo."  
  
Brock watched Arlan's reactions, a smile pricking at the corners of his mouth. "No, correct. It's not like everyday you spend a night with another man." Brock turned to his cup of coffee, stirring the little spoon through the liquified contents. "And to be fair, it's not thàt big."   
  
"It's not?"  
  
The brunet shook his head, licking the spoon and placing it back down on the little tray. "I don't think it is. I've seen bigger." He smiled upon seeing Arlan's surprised reaction for a second time. "Online."   
  
"It's bigger than mine."  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"I'm just comparing."  
"Which is something you shouldn't do. Every man is different, deal with it."  
  
"You're big, though."  
"Okay, maybe so. That doesn't matter."  
 "I guess not. It crossed my mind."  
  
Grinning, Brock squeezed Arlan's hand. Reassuring him in a way. "Your heart is bigger."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You're like a gingerbread man. Tough on the outside, sweet on the inside."  
"You know more about Pokémon than I do."  
  
Arlan nodded confidently. "Fact."  
With that same grin still plastered on his face, Brock pulled the younger man closer, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He knew. He knew and he'd never forget. He was chosen to look after this little one. This fragile, yet brave soul. His little incomplete machine. The one that rarely spoke.  _His silent droid._


	3. Steak v. Hamburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shit that had formed in my head.
> 
> Which would you pick?  
> Dee's 6 inch steak, or Evan's army's worth of hamburgers?
> 
> :bulletred: Quotes on '6 inch steak' were taken from H20 Delirious' MK video w/ CaRtOoNz.  
> :bulletblue: Quotes on 'army's worth of hamburgers' were taken directly from Vanoss Info Wikia,  
> in which Evan Fong claimed that he experimented w/ weed in college, but stopped or gave it up,  
> due to baking a questionable amount of hamburgers..
> 
> \-- I did not know that 6 inches were 15.24 cm, until I looked it up in a Inches to cm converter..   
> Damn, Delirious. - What are you doing tonight ..? I've got nothing on schedule ..   
> Hehehehe .. Come on over, baby.
> 
> ___________________________  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments & even clicking that 'favorite' button!

 "Wait .. So you stopped smoking pot because .. you baked an army's worth of hamburgers during one of your highs?" Jonathan erupted into a hysterical fit of laughter, smacking his hand against the bench's arm support.   
  
"I honestly thought I needed to bake such an amount. I was this close to go completely paranoid. It scared me shitless.." Evan said softly, fidgeting with his scraped fingers. He should've never gone to that skate park with Jonathan and Lui..   
  
Jonathan's laughter increased in volume, and the man let his head fall back, eyes shut tightly. "That's what you get when you buy your stash from people that cannot be trusted in that field."  
  
His head shot up, trapping Evan's gaze within his own. "The shit that you bought probably had traces of other synthetics.. You inhaled more than weed alone!" The man's voice broke into laughter again, much to Evan's disliking. "If chemically altered weed gets you paranoid, I can't wait to see what effects shrooms or Acid have on you."    
  
Evan frowned upon the actual thought, shaking his head almost instantly. "No, thanks. I'd much rather stay clear from narcotics." The Asian-Canadian stopped an incoming skateboard with his sneaker, sending a nod towards the dark haired guy that waved at him from a distance. "Lui, for God's sake, work on your aim!" With a swift arm movement, Evan kicked the wooden board back down the ramp. The brunet merely shook his head with a smile, as response to his friend's comment. Jumping back onto the board and riding off. He noticed the intense stare in Jonathan's blue eyes, and as soon as he traced their line of sight, he noticed a bearded man standing at one of the ramps, surrounded by an impressive group of men. "You know that guy, Dee?"   
  
Jonathan shook his head, eyes closing and opening again. "Yeah, that's Luke. Used to date my sister a while ago."  
  
"So, he's cool?"   
  
Their eyes met, and after a moment of silence, the blue eyed American nodded with a smile.  
"Yeah, he's fucking alright already."  
  
He reached down his pockets for a while, before terminating the action once he found his desired object. "Let's go get something to eat. It's on me." Evan's face was taken over by the figurehead of shit eating grins. The 23-year old nodded eagerly, hooking his arm in with Jonathan's. He only chuckled, tightening the muscles touching Evan's lower arm, lips curved into a sneaky grin. "I'll treat you to some steak, baby!" Evan snickered softly. "6 Inches of dangling meat won't do this time." Jonathan looked down, nudging the slightly shorter man with his shoulder. "Never heard anyone complain about my 6 inch steak before." His head then found the dark haired skater. "Lui never had better. And I quote : "  _Aaaah, fuck, Dee .. Fuck, no bitch could ever satisfy me like you can. Give me more of that 6 inch steak, **por favor!**_ "   
  
Evan burst into laughter, eyes tracing the infamous monkey-faced Youtuber. "Why'd you throw in the ' _por favor_ '? Luis isn't Spanish.. Or is he?" Jonathan continued laughing hysterically. "Not that I know, but he sure as hell screams like a Latina bitch with a 6 inch steak trapped between her legs." Both men sucked in their childish giggles when said man turned to glance over at them, eyebrow raised in confusion. "HEY LUI?"   
  
The brunet climbed out of the pit, casually riding his board and stepping of of it when he reached the two red-faced idiots. "What's up?" Evan and Jonathan exchanged some shit eating looks, both turning back to the 31-year old.  
  
"Would you rather go face deep into a 6 inch steak or an army's worth of hamburgers?"  
  
The man didn't get any change to form an answer to said question, due to both men bursting out in a fit of laughter again. " **Por favor** , just gimme meat. I don't care what kind." Jonathan moaned ecstatically as he walked past Luis, his arm still hooked with Evan's. Luis could only watch both men walk off with a face that said it all.   
  
"What the fuck ..?" 


	4. Blame it on Poor Life Choices.

A wave of boredom washed over a group of teenage boys that consisted out of a set of adhesive friends. Two pairs of eyes took in every possible detail of the bedroom. With their arms bend behind their heads and a collection of sighs that were occasionally breathed out. The posters adorning the ceiling, consisted mainly of half-naked women in the most exposing of poses. Apparently practising somewhat of attraction on Bryan Savage, as his grey eyes were fixed on the feminine curves that were positioned above him. His friend Brock inspected the same posters, contrary to the fascinated trance in which Bryan had been, the view on the relevant posters only aroused more questions about his own sexuality.  
  
Evan and Lui were glued to the television. Lui sprawled lazily on the grey carpet, while his Asian companion used the bed as a backrest to prop up his rag doll imitating body. Whatever they were staring at on that brightly lit screen for a few minutes now, remained unidentified however. The most logical answer would be that the two adolescents encountered some foreign program while channel surfing, and the foreign language kept them captivate somehow.  
  
The sound of fingers raging over a keyboard, echoed in the background. These actions were accompanied by a perverted laugh, that came out in a duplicate. A hand was slapped away from the computer screen, with appropriate warnings on keeping possible greasy fingerprints from getting smeared on the object. Jonathan had occupied himself with looking up the most rancid pictures available on the internet. And along with his friend David, they laughed until their sides hurt. These were the most vile images imaginable, but still seemed to amuse the two hormonal teenagers.  
  
The "lively' atmosphere that occupied the bedroom of the 16-year-old Jonathan Barker, was nipped in the bud with a simple knock on the door. Six heads hot up at a rapid pace, and eyes travelled towards the source of the sound. Jonathan's blue eyes took in the view of the opening door, and the face that greeted him in the doorway.  
  
"Jonathan, dear. Christopher's at the door. Maybe you can come down to see what he wants?" The woman nodded, smiling at the gang, an act that the uncomfortable adolescents immediately imitated. Jonathan stroked short cut fingernails through his shaven brown hair, finally nodding at the older woman's request. "I'll be right there, Grandma. Tell him to wait in the hall."   
  
All eyes were focused on the young man from Connecticut. "Keep your mouths shut! Kush's fucking late .. I told him to be here at exactly 3pm. Goddamn fucker is apparently unable to read a clock .."   
  
Muttering under his breath, the brunet climbed from his chair to shuffle towards the door. Before he was about to leave his friends unattended in his bedroom, he turned to face the group. Eyes narrowed, his grip tightened around the metal handle. "Keep quiet, okay? My grandmother usually tries to sleep a little in the afternoon. And I don't want her to see me take care of business with Kush.." His eyes then found the black haired Irish teen.   
  
"David .."   
  
The boy in question drew black slightly. His body stiffened under the hard gaze of the young man with the bright blue eyes. He nodded, all the while swallowing a big lump in his throat. "Keep your Goddamn paws off of that screen, you hear me? Only God knows where your fingers have been.."   
  
\- - -  
  
Approaching footsteps, followed by a moment of silence. Brock and Bryan exchanged a few glances, and Evan and Lui kept their eyes fixed on the damaged wood from which Jonathan's room door existed. The muffled sounds of solid lavatory hissing and groaning plumbing, were smothered as soon as the chamber door was pulled open and a grinning American appeared in the opening. Hastily the door was closed again, and after a few seconds of searching and reaching into his pockets, Jonathan held the plastic bag in both hands. Lifted up several inches away from the cheerful grin which colored his face.  
  
Evan turned to the bed and placed his head on crossed arms. He followed Jonathan intently with both eyes, as he threw himself on the bed. "Are we really doing this? .. I mean, isn't this wrong?"  
  
Brock and Bryan grinned into their hand as they made way for Jonathan's narrow body. Lui jumped up, to run to the bed with big glistening eyes, his face pushed almost into the small plastic bag. "You really meant it when you said you could fix it..." he spoke with a raspy voice, wrapped in the course of puberty, disbelief shone in his big brown colored eyes. The enthusiastic grin on Jonathan's face only increased in size, upon hearing the praising words of his friends. "I'm a man of my word.  ** _Tah daaah ~_** "  
  
Shrouded in utmost caution, he opened the plastic bag, holding his breath. "David there's a box of filters in the second drawer of my desk. Gimme those, if you want .."  
  
Five pairs of eyes watched, fascinated how Jonathan rolled the cannabis into a number of joints. A feeling of injustice and fear filled Evan's stomach, but he kept his lips held firmly together. The last thing he wanted to submit himself to, was the envy of his friends. Call it peer pressure, but with this he had long since made peace. The look in Jonathan's blue eyes radiated pure concentration, and never diminished,  not even when he handed each of his friends a rolled joint. Each individual staring at the strange object, smelling the strong, pungent smell of the drug. A clicking sound. It could also possibly be compared with a scratching sound. Whatever it was, it was coming from a bright red lighter. The Canadian could not take his eyes of the little caught flame. It was actually gonna happen .. They were about to use drugs for the first time in their life .. And he had no idea what to do with himself, and the thoughts that filled his head.  
  
"Kush told me we need to take it slow. This weed is not as strong, but overuse can generate some negative side effects for first-timers..."  
  
The red lighter transmitted from one hand to the other. Click after click, the small bedroom soon filled soon a terrible smell. A once that realization struck Jonathan, he climbed over the bodies of his friend to open the window with a swift arm movement.  
  
"Now all that remains is enjoying our first high."


	5. Boredom.

 "How about we play some games? I bought some new ones a while ago and never had the chance to try 'em.."  
  
Jonathan shifted in his seat. His lean frame sat hunched over in the small sofa, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the painted white ceiling above them. "No, I'm not in the mood."   
  
"We could take a walk through the woods. There's some really nice spots that I think you'd love to see."  
  
A pair of eyes shifted to a man with dark gel-spiked hair. "Don't know if you've noticed, but it's pouring outside. Besides, I just bought these kicks. I'm not planning on dragging them through the mud, you know."  
  
Evan rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "A little rain has never harmed anyone. It's just shoes, you can always buy a new pair."  Yet Jonathan disagreed and shook his head. "I'm made out of sugar, you know that. I'll melt. Also, just shoes? I paid good money for these beauties."  
  
"Have you gotten laid ever since you got them? Are you suddenly able to walk on water?"   
  
"No .."  
  
"Then they're just shoes and no miracles." The young adult let his head fall back, now resting it on the back support of the couch. "We could check some disgusting videos online. They always amuse us.."  
  
The North Carolinian emitted a grunt. "By now, I've seem 'em all."  
  
"A movie? I heard Scot talk about this Marvel movie about a man that can shrink to the size of an ant .."  
  
"That sounds retarded. Who'd want to see that?"   
  
"Most of our mutual friends." Evan retorted as he closed his eyes whilst breathing out a sigh. Jonathan mimicked his actions, pushing himself up with his slender legs, throwing them over the head support, his head dangling mere inches away from the tiled floor. "That doesn't mean anything. Just because most of our mutual friends think it's a good idea to jump off a bridge, doesn't make me want to join them in death."   
  
"At this rate, we might as well bake some cookies."  
  
"I wouldn't know where to begin. I'd rather have 'em store bought. Costs me less money."   
  
Evan pushed his upper body upward, and jumped onto his feet - For the young man to throw himself next to Jonathan on the couch. "I give up. Blow me, you delirious piece of shit."   
  
"Don't tempt me, you Canadian cunt."  
  
"Oh my, does that mean we have found an activity that won't be too tiring for you?"  
  
Jonathan flashed a cheeky grin. "No, it does not. The activity whereby I'd have to do the least amount of effort, is have you lay on top of me and fucking me raw."  
  
Evan grimaced and pushed Jonathan onto his back. "Activity found, commence initiation."


	6. BananaBusGroupChat #.1

> Rating: General Audiences.  
> Categories: Slash, Het.  
> Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
> Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre, Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz.  
> Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
>  Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
> Language: English.  
> Genre: Short Story.  
> Status: Ongoing.  
>   
> Summary:   
>  _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
>   
>  Author's Notes:  
> Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
>   
> Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, ( **Evan** ) | Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, ( **Tyler** ) | BedHead, Gentleman Swami, ( **Marcel** ) | JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai, ( **Jonathan** ) | Cockatoo ( **Arlan** ) | Bigjollygiant ( **David** ) | RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, ( **Lui** ) | PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama ( **Brock** ) | Cartoonz ( **Luke** ) | Zexydesperado ( **Brian** )  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________  
>   
>   
>   
>  **Hoodini has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Pigskin: Hey! Canadian winter has finally begun!   
> BedHead: Oi, Evan (;  
> Pigskin: How r u doing, dear boi?  
>   
>  **Hoodini has changed his status into ' _busy_ '.**  
>   
> BedHead: Rude!  
> Pigskin: What crawled up ur ass and died, General Tsao?  
> Hoodini: Guys, gimme a moment. I logged on like 10 seconds ago and you're already all over my ass..  
> Pigskin: Rude!  
>   
>  **Hoodini has left the group chat.  
>   
>  JohnCena has joined the group chat.**  
>   
> BedHead: IM THE REAL DELIRIOUS!   
> JohnCena: NO IM THE REAL DELIRIOUS!  
> Pigskin: Dude, you just missed Ev. He shoved that stick a bit too far up his ass.   
> BedHead: He was rather rude  
> JohnCena: What R U talking 'bout?   
>   
>  **Hoodini has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  JohnCena: OWL BOY!   
> Hoodini: OK, I'm ready to descend into madness.  
> Pigskin: C'mon rude boi, boi, boi.  
>   
>  **Cockatoo has joined the group chat.  
>  Cockatoo has changed his status into**  _'away'_  
>   
>  BedHead: The fuck are u doing loggin in and then going away?  
> JohnCena: He forgot to clean up the Kleenex. (;  
> Cockatoo: Some girls don't like to see that their man manages just fine without them.  
> Pigskin: What girl? and the fact that u have to give urself the fingers of death, don't mean u manage w/o her, it means u aint gettin' any, bitch.  
> JohnCena: Hey, are any of u guys gonna watch Hollow Man?  
> BedHead: When is it on?  
> JohnCena: This friday, at 9 on SIX.  
> BedHead: I might. (: Thnks for tellin.  
> Pigskin: Ev is being suspiciously silent..  
> JohnCena: Maybe he s yankin it.  
> Cockatoo: Evan is Asian in 2016, no way in hell that he has to yank it himself.. smh.  
>   
>  **Bigjollygiant has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Bigjollygiant: Good evening, infidels.   
> Pigskin: Hey nogla, do you think Asian people yank it anymore these days?  
>   
>  **Bigjollygiant has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  BedHead: MWHAHA XD  
> JohnCena: What a dick xD  
> Hoodini: I told you guys that I was busy. Shut the fuck up!  
> Pigskin: U didnt tell us shit! U changed ur status.   
> Cockatoo: What are you busy with, Evan?  
> Hoodini: Final touches in the design I'm working on. I re-designed it at least twice..  
> Pigskin: Someone give this fucker a dick rub.  
> Cockatoo: A dick rub?  
> BedHead: The masculin version of a shoulder rub. xd  
> Pigskin: Duh!!  
> Cockatoo: Well sorry!  
> Pigskin: It's aight, Arlie. We shouldnt expect u to know these things, since u dont got noone to rub your dick, besides urself. :-*  
>   
>  **Bigjollygiant has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Cockatoo: There's nothing wrong with enjoying myself!  
> JohnCena: I agree. I got to yank it myself too. I get cramps everytime.  
> Pigskin: Thats one buff fuckin arm, John.  
> JohnCena: I could snap your neck w/ two fingers.  
> Hoodini: You could also do other things with two fingers (;  
>   
>  **Bigjollygiant has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Pigskin: Care to elaborate on that, Evan?  
> BedHead: Yeah, what was that all about?  
> JohnCena: OWL BOY IS OFF THE MARKET!  
> Hoodini: I am not. Just sayin.  
> Cockatoo: He just fucks around.   
> Hoodini: ^  
> Pigskin: You pig!  
> BedHead: ^ and irony.  
> JohnCena: ^ and one kid gon' die tonight.   
> Pigskin: Y cant I be ironic? Thats not the point of this convo.  
> Hoodini: 'Convo' xd  
> Pigskin: Pipe it, spicy tuna roll.  
> JohnCena: How would you know Ev is spicy? ;D  
> Hoodini: ^  
> BedHead: Busted.  
> Cockatoo: Exposed.  
>   
>  **RattaLui has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  RattaLui: WHATS UP BITCHES?   
> JohnCena: Goddammit! One more Mexican managed to climb the wall.  
> Pigskin: Now there's two of em..  
> Cockatoo: Whaddup, boi?  
> RattaLui: American security sucks balls, aint nobody stopping the Meheecans!  
> Cockatoo: Amen.  
> JohnCena: We failed as a country.  
> Pigskin: Lets hold 3 minutes of silence.  
> Hoodini: Why 3?  
> Pigskin: One for the American people, and the remaining 2 to kill these two Meheecans w/o anyone knowing.  
> BedHead: I guarantee that you couldnt keep quiet for 3 whole minutes, Tyler.  
>   
>  **Pigskin has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Cockatoo: Someone should use a timer.  
> RattaLui: So its just us? where are the others?  
> BedHead: Nogla fled twice.  
> Hoodini: Reasonable.  
> RattaLui: Were you talking about dicks again?  
> JohnCena: Masturbation to be more precize.  
> RattaLui: Arlan?  
> BedHead: Yup.  
> RattaLui: You really need to get laid, man.  
> Cockatoo: You dont have to tell me twice..  
> Hoodini: Go out or something. Go to some bars, mingle a little.  
> Cockatoo: I like my room. Its safe.  
> BedHead: Just marry your right hand.  
> Cockatoo: It goes where I go, no need for commitment.  
> JohnCena: Hows that timer coming along?  
> BedHead: 2 minutes.  
> Hoodini: You think he'll manage?  
> RattaLui: Guys, anyone watching Hollow Man this friday?  
> JohnCena: YOU BITCH!  
> BedHead: I might. (;  
> JohnCena: Really?  
> BedHead: Yeah  
> RattaLui: (; Nice  
>   
>  **Pigskin has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Pigskin: Im back for a few mins or so, then Im out.  
> BedHead: Where u goin?  
> Pigskin: To bed with my gf.  
> Cockatoo: Rude.  
> JohnCena: Rude.  
> RattaLui: Rude.  
> Hoodini: gn.  
> BedHead: ^ enjoy your gf.  
> Pigskin: Oh, I will (;  
> Cockatoo: Rude.  
> JohnCena: Rude.  
> RattaLui: Rude.  
> Pigskin: U r all pathetic.  
> JohnCena: Rude truth.  
> RattaLui: True.  
> Cockatoo: Rude.  
> BedHead: Touché.  
> Pigskin: Im out bitches. later  
>   
>  **Pigskin has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  RattaLui: Rude.  
> JohnCena: I'll kill you.  
> Cockatoo: Rude boi.  
> Hoodini: Rude boi.  
> BedHead: I'm witchu, Delirious.  
> Hoodini: Weak boi.  
> RattaLui: ^  
> JohnCena: I'm serious.  
> Cockatoo: Seriously Delirious. ;D  
> JohnCena: Two Meheecans gon' die.  
> RattaLui: Rude.  
> JohnCena: I'm out.  
>   
>  **JohnCena has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Hoodini: See what you've done now.  
> RattaLui: Sorry to have scared your bf away, Evan.  
> Cockatoo: ^  
> BedHead: That escalated quickly.  
> Hoodini: Such no, much no, very no.  
> RattaLui: I scare Delirious away, and you guys scared Nogla away. 1-1   
> Cockatoo: Skillz.  
>   
>  **BedHead changed his status to ' _away_ '.**  
>   
> Cockatoo: Where you going, Marcel?  
> BedHead: Simone called my name, brb.  
> Hoodini: Leashed.  
> RattaLui: ^ !  
> Cockatoo: Another one bites the dust.  
> BedHead: Guys, I gotta go. be good and ttyl.  
>   
>  **BedHead has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Hoodini: Well then ..  
> RattaLui: We're losing men!  
> Cockatoo: All the white people left ..  
> Hoodini: Marcel isn't white..  
> RattaLui: He is.. partially. like half of him is white..  
> Cockatoo: Cool   
> Hoodini: Well then ..  
> RattaLui: Now its the Meheecans vs the Asian boy.  
> Cockatoo: You're already outnumbered.  
> Hoodini: I see what you are getting at. Fine then. I'll leave you be. ttyl, night.  
> RattaLui: LOVE YOU! <3  
> Cockatoo: Me too! <3<3<3<3 Goodnight boo!  
>   
>  **Hoodini has left the group chat.**


	7. BananaBusGroupChat #.2

> Rating: General Audiences.  
> Categories: Slash, Het.  
> Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
> Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre,   
> Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious,   
> BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, BryceGames, FourZer0Seven.  
> Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
>  Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
> Language: English.  
> Genre: Short Story.  
> Status: Ongoing.  
>   
> Summary:  
>  _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
>   
>  Author's Notes:  
> Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
>   
> Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, Dickinablender, Puff Fool, ( **Evan** )   
> | Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, Countsuckula, Bishop Evil Head, ( **Tyler** )  
> | BedHead, Gentleman Swami, Screwschoice, George's Bush,( **Marcel** )   
> | JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai,Rumpranger, Big Wikked Pants, ( **Jonathan** )   
> | Cockatoo, Showerstalker, Drowning Volleyball,( **Arlan** )   
> | Bigjollygiant, Nozzlebert Cuckooclock,( **David** )   
> | RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, yolobluntdeadMLG, ( **Lui** )   
> | PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama, Skullcrusher, Doctor Purple Box, ( **Brock** )   
> | Cartoonz ( **Luke** )   
> | Zexydesperado, Buttermilk Snickersbar, ( **Brian** )   
> | Darth Black Ball, ( **Ryan** )   
> | Sir Ice Turnip ( **Scot** )   
> | Sweaty Wreck ( **Bryce** )   
> | Bandicoot Chickenstrips ( **Craig** )    
>   
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________  
>   
>  **Hoodini has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Hoodini: It's just you, Dee?  
> JohnCena: Seems like it. How's it going?  
> Hoodini: Pretty good. Aside from breaking my nose. (;  
> JohnCena: Hold the fuck up .. U broke ur nose?  
> Hoodini: Got a puck-facial earlier today. Broke my nose and fractured my jaw. (y)  
> JohnCena: Shit.. And ur still able to go online.. r u alright?  
> Hoodini: My face is swoll like hell and it also hurts like a bitch.. But other than that I'm fine.  
> JohnCena: U sure? Cuz you is fucked up.  
> Hoodini: Trust me. I'm good. You?  
> JohnCena: I stubbed my toe on the couch ..  
> Hoodini: You're an idiot. But .. Thanks for trying. (;  
> JohnCena: The least I could do. ;D Hey, you up for a game of Dead by Daylight later on?  
> Hoodini: I can't today. But I'll try to make up for it when they release the Alpha Build of Kleptomaniacs.   
> JohnCena: Oh, right. I'd totally forgotten all about that game. Aight, cool with me.   
> Hoodini: I've seen you've reached the 8M mark. Congratz, man. (:  
> JohnCena: Yeah, how cool is that?! Holy shit, I still can't believe it myself xD  
> Hoodini: I'm happy for you. You deserve each and every one of those subs, man.  
> JohnCena: Thanks, bro!  
>   
>  **ChopLui has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  ChopLui: Evening, my lovelies. <3  
> JohnCena: Yo Lui.  
> Hoodini: Chop Lui? Never knew you were into metal.  
> ChopLui: I'm multidimensional. I can be into one thing today and into another tomorrow.  
> JohnCena: Hi, I'm John Cena.  
> ChopLui: I thought you were Delirious.   
> JohnCena: FUCK YOU!  
> ChopLui: That means I'm the real Delirious!  
> Hoodini: And I'm serious.  
> ChopLui: And mysterious.  
> Hoodini: And a little Bi-curious.  
> ChopLui: HAHA XD  
> JohnCena: Really?!  
> Hoodini: Yep   
> JohnCena: You're a bitch.  
> ChopLui: So, how are you guys doing on this splendid Saturday evening?  
> JohnCena: Lui got lucky.  
> Hoodini: Word.  
> ChopLui: Maybe. Now answer the question.  
> JohnCena: I stubbed my toe :c  
> ChopLui: Oh, noes! Poor baby!  
> JohnCena: IKR? Oh  .. and Evan broke his face.  
> ChopLui: Wut?  
> Hoodini: Got hit by the puck during a game of ice hockey.   
> JohnCena: He broke his face! xD  
> ChopLui: Shouldn't you be in the hospital by now?  
> Hoodini: I just got back 2 hours ago. They wrapped this shit around my nose and jaw.. Hurts like a bitch, so I have to keep reminding myself not to laugh or touch it.  
> ChopLui: You broke your nose?  
> Hoodini: And fractured my jaw.   
> ChopLui: Damn.. U alright?  
> Hoodini: Yep. Good as can be in this situation. All though it is hard not to keep staring at it. I might go cross eyed after this thing comes off..  
>   
>  **PewterCityGymLeader has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  PewterCityGymLeader: Hey hey, kids!   
> JohnCena: The snuckel has arrived.  
> ChopLui: Brock <3 Good seeing you again afte all this time.  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Yeah, IK.. Been kinda busy lately. But I'm here now. So how are you?  
> ChopLui: We were just discussing Evan's broken face.  
> Hoodini: Little accident at hockey practice.  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Oh? What happened? And most importantly, are you alright?  
> Hoodini: I have already explained twice now ..  
> ChopLui: He broke his nose and fractured his jaw. His face is like 50% cast and bandages.  
> Hoodini: And duct-tape like shit holding everything in place.  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Gee.. Are you okay?  
> Hoodini: Pretty much. I could be better, but I can't complain.  
> ChopLui: Aside from the complaining you just did about how it hurts like a bitch.  
> Hoodini: It keeps me from laughing or moving/touching my face!   
> PewterCityGymLeader: Oh .. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you recover quickly.   
> Hoodini: Thanks, Brock. (:  
> ChopLui: Where did Delirious go? He's been awfully quiet..  
> Hoodini: Oh, yeah.. Now that you mention it. Is he still online?  
> PewterCityGymLeader: He was when I logged on..  
> ChopLui: Maybe he went to take a piss or something. He'll be back.  
> Hoodini: Plausible.  
> ChopLui: Hey, Moo? You up for some WatchDog online multiplayer later this week?  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Sure, Luke has asked me too. So I could squeeze you in as well ^^  
> ChopLui: Awesome.   
>   
>  **JohnCena has changed his status into**   _'away'_  
>   
>  Hoodini: I think Delirious fell in.  
> ChopLui: He might be drowning..  
> Hoodini: You think we should help?  
> ChopLui: If we actually knew anything about him, we had that option. But since we don't, tough luck.  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Rude.  
> ChopLui: [#Thuglife](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/thuglife).  
> Hoodini: [#BananaBusSquadLife](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/bananabussquadlife)  
> PewterCityGymLeader: Tyler would've been so proud if he were here.  
> ChopLui: Speaking of pig-faced men, has he been online today at all? I haven't seen him since I logged on.  
> Hoodini: Neither have I.  
> PewterCityGymLeader: No idea, I just joined the chat..  
> Hoodini: You should ask Dee once he gets back to his computer. He's been online the longest.  
>   
>  **JohnCena has changed his status into**   _'online'_  
>   
>  JohnCena: Sorry guys, I had a little night-time visitor.   
> Hoodini: Was it Luke?  
> ChopLui: It definitely was Luke.  
> JohnCena: Psychics. He's sitting in the living room.  
> ChopLui: Tell him we said hi   
> JohnCena: Sure. I won't be long, guys. I promised him we'd watch some flicks together.  
> Hoodini: So cute together. (;  
> JohnCena: You get a kick out of incest, Evan?  
> Hoodini: Not if it's related-by-blood incest. But best-friends-goes-big-brother incest, hell yeah.  
> JohnCena: You're even sicker than I am. I salute you. Anyways, I'm out. ttyl, laters.  
>   
>  **JohnCena has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  _______________________________________________________________________________  
>   
>  **IronicPigfacedCat has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  IronicPigfacedCat: WHADDUP BOIS?  
> BrockObama: Hi Ty!  
>   
>  **Cartoonz has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Cartoonz: Hey y'all.  
> BrockObama: Oh, Luke, are we still on for this weekend?  
> Cartoonz: Hell yeah.  
>   
>  **Batcoon has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  IronicPigfacedCat: Yo D!  
> Batcoon: I'm not D.  
> IronicPigfacedCat: U do know thats called plagiarism, right?  
> Batcoon: Watch me give some fucks.  
> Cartoonz: I'mma tell on yo ass., Evan.  
> Batcon: Please do.  
>   
>  **HoLuiwoodUndead has jointed the group chat.**  
>   
>  BrockObama: Is Jonathan at your house, Luke?  
> Cartoonz: Yeah, hes watching tv.  
> Batcoon: Hey Lui.  
> IronicPigfacedCat: What the fuck kind of username is that, Lui?  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: It's the best I could come up with. Fuck you too, Tyler.  
> Cartoonz: YOUR AN ASSHOLE EVAN!  
> Batcoon: It knows.  
> IronicPigfacedCat: Learn how to spell, Delirious. ur using the wrong 'your'  
> Batcoon: So are you.  
>   
>  **Cartoonz had left the group chat.**  
>  EltonJohn has joined the group chat.  
>   
> EltonJohn: Evan, I'm gonna kick your ass!  
> IronicPigfacedCat: Delirious finally admits and accepts his sexuality.  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: xD get rekt.  
> EltonJohn: Even if that were the case, you'd still be too busted to fuck.  
> Batcoon: Rekt. Rejected by Elton John himself.  
> EltonJohn: You're still not off the hook, Canadian piece of trash! HOW DARE YOU!  
> Batcoon: With my balls.  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: Ooh ..   
> BrockObama: If only Delirious had the balls to meet up with Evan. ;D  
> EltonJohn: I'm not scared if that's what you think.  
> Batcoon: Oh really? Meet me at Santa Monica Pier, next wednesday. We'll see how tough you are.  
> EltonJohn; Man, fuck you! Change your name!  
> Batcoon: Okay.  
>   
>  **Batcoon has changed his username into**   _'TheRealDelirious'_  
>   
>  EltonJohn: ... Alright. Two can play that game.  
>   
>  **EltonJohn has changed his username into**   _'Hoodini'_  
>   
>  TheRealDelirious: I'm shaking in my socks.  
> Hoodini: CHANGE YOUR NAME!  
> TheRealDelirious: Nah.  
>   
>  **Hoodini has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  IronicPigfacedCat: What a weak boi.  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: Such a bitch move, Evan.  
> BrockObama: Yeah, that was rather mean.  
>   
>  **TheRealDelirious has changed his username into**   _'NightOwl'_  
>   
>  NightOwl: Big deal. He can turn to Luke for comfort (;  
> IronicPigfacedCat: Evan has had a taste of evil this morning, damn. Im so proud.  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: He seemed legit pissed xD  
> BrockObama: Keep this up Evan and you're down a boyfriend.  
> IronicPigfacedCat: Did Brock just .. did he make a smart-ass joke just now?  
> HoLuiwoodUndead: Sure did. Up high, moo!  
> NightOwl: Right. I'm off to bed. Guys, try not to blow up the chat. I'll see you around.  
>   
>  **NightOwl has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  _________________________________________________________________________________  
>   
> Catinthehat: Good morning, you ugly pieces of shit.  
> Thunderousoverlord: Who are you calling a piece of shit?  
> PestyNinja: Pot is calling the kettle.  
> Catinthehat: O my god.. Did you guys seriously .. ?  
> ZexyDesperado: Oh yes, we did! D  
> X-pertsamurai: Looks good, no?   
> Thunderousoverlord: Dudes, lose the capital letters.  
> PestyNinja: Are they not Wu-Tang enough?  
> Thunderousoverlord: Not really, no.  
> Zexydesperado: I never knew that gangsters prefered illiteracy.  
> X-pertsamurai: These are gangsters, Terroriser. They dumb.  
> Catinthehat: Point in case. ^  
> X-pertsamurai: Shut your trap, Wildcat.  
> Pestyninja: Aww heellll naww!! *snaps fingers*  
> Catinthehat: I'm gonna kill you guys.. All of you.  
> Zexydesperado: Why? Don't you like our swagger, Tyle? D:  
> Pestyninja: Blasphemy.   
>   
>  **Gentleman Swami has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Catinthehat: Not you too, Marcel ..  
> Gentleman Swami: Oh, yes indeed. Me too, Tyler. You can't escape the Wu-Tang within.  
>   
>  **Catinthehat has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Zexydesperado: I think Tyler wasn't ready for the Wu-Tang.  
> Thunderousoverlord: That's an understatement, Bryan.  
> Pestyninja: You think he'll be back?  
> X-pertsamurai: Fuck him, Ev. If he wants to be a little bitch, let him. Ain't noone stopping the Wu-Tang Bananabus Clan.  
> Gentleman Swami: Amen, D. Amen.  
>   
> ____________________________________________________________________________________  
>   
> Dickinablender: Anyone here? I agreed to babysit my mom's dog and I'm home alone..  
> Skullcracker: Here I am! What kind of dog is it?  
> Dickinablender: No idea .. a tiny black/white one. yk, old people and girly dogs.  
> Skullcracker: Well, I think it's a nice thing to do. Good boy! ;D  
> Showerstalker: Hey hey, kids! n _ n  
> Dickinablender: Oi, Arlan. And you should already know I'm the nicest guy around here.  
> Showerstalker: I beg the differ. Evidence clearly shows that Moo is the nicest guy alive.  
> Skullcracker: Naww. :-°  
> Dickinablender: You two are so cute together, that I want to punch both of you in the face. Congratz.  
> Showerstalker: I'm always cute u.u  
> Dickinablender: And delusional.   
>   
>  **Rumpranger has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Rumpranger: Did someone mention my name?  
> Showerstalker: That is just .. unnerving. How'd you know?  
> Dickinablender: Technically, I didn't mention your name. Unless you have multiple personalities, and one of them is called H2ODelusional.  
> Showerstalker: That's my cousin. He's a bit slow.. He's from Sweden.  
> Skullcracker: xD sorry..   
> Showerstalker: That Pie diss tho. smh  
> Dickinablender: I see not only cake is a lie.  
> Rumpranger: I just don't see it.   
> Showerstalker: How did you know, tho?  
> Rumpranger: It's my Batcoon sense. (;  
> Showerstaker: Will you marry me, Delirious? ö  
> Rumpranger: No! Fuck off, you damn Mexican!  
>   
>  **Showerstalker has changed his nickname to**   _Rejected._  
>   
>  Rumpranger: The correct term should be deported.  
> Dickinablender: XDDD  
> Skullcrasher: Shit xD  
> Rejected: Thou too, Moose Knuckle?  
> Skullcrasher: I'm sorry, sweet stuff, but you've got to admit .. that was spot on xD  
>   
>  **Rejected has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Rumpranger: It'd make more sense if someone had kicked him out. Then his username would actually make sense.  
> Dickinablender: Shit, Dee. You're on fire LMAO.  
> Skullcrasher: No shit.   
> Rumpranger: What were you talking about before I arrived in style? (:  
> Skullcrasher: Evan is dogsitting.  
> Rumpranger: Ooooh!!! :'O What kind of dog?  
> Dickinablender: I don't know! It's just a small dog. It's my mom's.  
> Rumpranger: Show a pic!!! :'OOO  
> Skullcrasher: I think your emoji has some birth defects... 3 mouths ain't right.  
> Dickinablender: Okay, hold up..  
>   
>  _Dickinablender has shared a file. Click to open IMG253.JPEG_  
>   
>  Rumpranger: My emojis are amazing. 3 times the emotion!   
> Rumpranger: OH MY GOD!  
> Skullcrusher: Oh, that's a cute one :'D  
> Rumpranger: No it's not! That's a fucked up dog!  
> Dickinablender: Wtf Dee?  
> Rumpranger: C'mon! That mug is busted af!  
> Dickinablender: w/e  
>   
>  **Dickinablender has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Rumpranger: Fo real?  
> Skullcrusher: Don't look at me. You are the one that's scaring everyone away.  
> Rumpranger: I did not!   
> Skullcrusher: Yes you did.  
> Rumpranger: Moo, shut up!  
> Skullcrusher: Nope.  
> Rumpranger: ..  
> Skullcrusher: <3  
> Rumpranger: FU! ><  
>   
>  **Screwschoice has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Screwschoice: SHUT UP DONT SAY A THING!  
> Rumpranger: Okay, then I'll ask someone else if they'd like my bag of laundered money.  
> Screwschoice: FUCK YOU JONATHAN! WHITE TRASH PIECE OF SHIT!  
> Skullcrusher: Wow.  
> Rumpranger: ^ x2  
>   
>  **Dickinablender has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Screwschoice: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!  
> Dickinablender: He doesn't know how to follow basic commands. He lacks the mental strength.  
> Rumpranger: u mad bro? u mad cuz I said your dog is ugly?   
> Screwschoice: The only reason you're calling Evan's dog ugly, is because it's ass is like your direct mirror.  
> Skullcrasher: Lui .. xD  
> Rumpranger: I find your attempt at insulting me amusing, Meheecan. That comment made absolutely no fucking sense whatsoever. And I'm looking at it from different angles.  
> Skullcrasher: I gotta hand it to Delirious. That made no sense, Lui.  
> Screwschoice: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO, MOO! Fucking wannabe with your make-belief nice-guy act! Your just as big of an asshole as Delirious!  
> Skullcrasher: Hey now ..  
> Rumpranger: Damn, how many border controls did you have to pass to become this pissed at Americans?  
> Screwschoice: DELIROUS FUCK YOU! YOU FICKING RETARD!  
> Rumpranger: I believe the politically correct term is 'mentally disabled', but since you lack the intelligence, I have to say : you damn hypocrite.  
> Dickinablender: Really, Delirious.. ?  
> Rumpranger: I'm not as 'retarted' as you think I am. (';  
> Dickinablender: Rather than proving yourself to be an intelligent individual, you're being nothing but a genuine dick.  
>   
>  **Countsuckula has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Countsuckula: I HAVE ARRIVED! HONOR MY PENIS WITH YOUR TONGUE!  
> Skullcrusher: I'd rather not, Tyler xd  
> Rumpranger: SALTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
> Screwschoice: Ur a dick -_-  
> Countsuckula: Naww, thank u for the compliment, Lui dearest :-°  
> Screwschoice: I wasnt talking to u, but ur an asshole as well <<  
> Skullcrusher: Why are you so uptight anyway?  
> Screwschoice: Non'ya damn business  
> Skullcrusher: Okay, it seems like you're in a bad mood..  
> Rumpranger: That's an understatement. (;  
> Skullcrusher: I'm gonna go, hopefully you're feeling better the next time I log in.  
>   
>  **Skullcrusher has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Countsuckula: Holy shit, Lui. Wtf crawled up ur ass and died?  
> Rumpranger: Either Nogla or Arlan.  
> Dickinablender: Jonathan, give it a rest.  
> Countsuckula: He's not even doing anything wrong man.  
> Dickinablender: He's being a dick  
> Countsuckula: Says the one with 'dick' in his username.   
> Dickinablender: Man fuck you.  
>   
>  **Dickinablender has left the group chat.**  
>   
>  Rumpranger: Mwhaha xD  
> Countsuckula: I didn't know men could get their periods. Dayum..  
> Rumpranger: Hahahaha xDDD  
>   
> ______________________________________________________________________________   
>   
>  **George's Bush has joined the group chat.  
>  Drowing Volleybal has joined the group chat.  
> Puff Fool has joined the group chat.**  
>   
> George's Bush: I found the best website ever!  
> Puff Fool: Is it porn related, Marcel?  
> George's Bush: Not directly, Evan. But you could add it to the mix.  
> Drowing Volleyball: What's it about then?  
> George's Bush: This site lets you make those cardboard cutouts from any image you submit.  
> Drowning Volleyball: Cardboard cutouts? Like the ones in stores and such?  
> George's Bush: Yeptidoo.  
> Puff Fool: Have you ordered one?  
> George's Bush: I sent them a fan art of my GTA character. Shipping should take 2 to 3 weeks.  
> Drowning Volleyball: That is kinda cool! Can you send me the link in a PM, Marcel? o':  
> George's Bush: Sure can do, cutie. <3  
> Puff Fool: Has anyone else noticed how Tyler and Delirious both haven't been online for 2 and a half weeks now?  
> Drowning Volleyball: Maybe they died.  
> George's Bush: Same thing with Lui, Nogla and Mini. They haven't been online for over a month.  
> Puff Fool: We're starting to lose friends here. We suck.  
> George's Bush: I can text Lui and Delirious if you want them to join the chat.  
> Puff Fool: Fuck, it has been raining all day now. For weeks on end..  
> Drowning Volleyball: That's why my balls are drowning  ^ - ^ "  
> Puff Fool: You go out commando, Droidd?  
> Drowning Volleyball: ... Sometimes >//'<  
> George's Bush: Niceeee.  
>   
>  **Big Wikked Pants has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Big Wikked Pants: Am I missed?   
> Puff Fool: How come you haven't been online for weeks?  
> Big Wikked Pants: idk ..   
>   
>  **Bishop Evil Head has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Big Wikked Pants: Maybe I just lost interest in you guys.  
> Bishop Evil Head: So that's why I had to wait for you to rejoin the lobby. u traitor.  
> Big Wikked Pants: Basically texted me to join the chat because people missed me.  
> Bishop Evil Head: Who missed you? Last time we joined this chat, Lui and Evan were bitchin' like fuck.  
> Big Wikked Pants: Beats me. Who missed me?   
> Drowning Volleyball: I'm happy that you've decided to give us some attention again <3  
> Big Wikked Pants: Get bent, Mexican.  
> Drowning Volleyball: Only if you follow through. = ^ ^ =  
> George's Bush: °points at Evan°  
> Puff Fool: I'm not holding grudges over shit that happened weeks ago, man.  
> Big Wikked Pants: How nice. Group hug! (except Droidd) <3<3<3  
> Drowing Volleyball: .. Senpai, why won't you notice me? ><  
> Bishop Evil Head: When has the last time been that all of us were together in this chat? I miss our regular chaos.  
> George's Bush: Let me take care of that, fellas.  
> Big Wikked Pants: You still love me, big buff cheeto puff? .o.  
> Puff Fool: You'll always be my babe. :-°  
> Bishop Evil Head: Please, die. Don't ever use that word ever ain.  
>   
>  **Darth Black Ball has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Darth Black Ball: Greetings.  
> Big Wikked Pants: In a way, i think you're being supremely racist, Ohm.  
> Darth Black Ball: I'm Darth Maul's cousin. Darth Black Ball, the only true Jedi with one black Saber Ball. Greetings.  
>   
>  **Sir Ice Turnip has joined the group chat.  
>  Sweaty Wreck has joined the group chat.**  
>   
> Sir Ice Turnip: Oh, Ohm is already here. May the force be with you!  
> Darth Black Ball: See? Someone gets it.  
> Sweaty Wreck: Your username is beautiful, Scot   
> Sir Ice Turnip: Why, thank you BryBoo. <3  
> Sweaty Wreck: <3 How are you guys doing?   
> Big Wikked Pants: BRYCE! <<<<<<<<<333333  
> Sweaty Wreck: Delicious Delirious! <3<3  
> Darth Black Ball: I might vomit.   
> Drowning Volleyball: May the force be with you, Ryan! ^ _ ^  
> Darth Black Ball: Thank you, young apprentice. -pat pat-  
> Drowning Volleyball: Purrrrrrrr. = ^ w ^ =  
>   
>  **Doctor Purple Box has joined the group chat.**  
>   
>  Drowning Volleyball: MOOOO! <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
> Darth Black Ball: I puked.  
> Big Wikked Pants: xD  
> Doctor Purple Box: Hey, hey, Kids!  
> Puff Fool: Arlan got rejected by his senpai.  
> Drowning Volleyball: He is not my senpai, Delirious is :c  
> Big Wikked Pants: I'd pick Bryce over Droidd's Mexican ass any day of the week.  
> Sweaty Wreck: That's mean. Arlan is pretty darn cute.  
> Drowning Volleyball: Do you mean it, Bryce? ö  
> Doctor Purple Box: Has Lui been doing better lately? I haven't spoken to him in a while now and he really had me worried last time.  
> George's Bush: I'm texting him rn. But he's not likely to join our chat, guys..  
> Bishop Evil Head: What's gotten into him then?  
> George's Bush: He's giving me vague hints .. something about a fight with a friend.  
> Darth Black Ball: Who isn't here?  
> Puff Fool: Craig and Brian.   
> Doctor Purple Box: And Cody.  
> Big Wikked Pants: Cody quit his YT channel..  
> Doctor Purple Box: Really?   
> Drowning Volleyball: And Nogla.  
> Darth Black Ball: Bingo.  
> Puff Fool: Lui has beef with Nogla?  
> George's Bush: I'll add him to the chat, but I don't know if he'll accept..  
> Biship Evil Head: I'll add Brian and Craig.  
>   
>  **Buttermilk Snickersbar has joined the group chat.  
>  Snozzlebert Cuckooclock has joined the group chat.  
> yolobluntdeadMLG has joined the group chat.**  
>   
> Big Wikked Pants: wtf kind of username is that Lui?  
> yolobluntdeadMLG: Is it not perfect in every way?  
> Darth Black Ball: Long time no see, fine monkey-faced friend.  
> yolobluntdeadMLG: Indeed is has.   
> Drowning Volleyball: LUI <333  
> yolobluntdeadMLG: My fine Latibro <3  
>   
>  **Bandicoot Chickenstrips has joined the group chat.  
>  Snozzleblert Cuckooclock has left the group chat.**  
>   
> Bishop Evil Head: Did Nogla just bitch out?  
> Bandicoot Chickenstrips: Seems like it. Also, hello world! DD  
> Sweaty Wreck: Nobody liks you, Craig.  
> Darth Black Ball: Amen.  
> George's Bush: I do.  
> Bishop Evil Head: Then you're on your own with that one, Marcel.  
> Bandicoot Chickenstrips: Did he leave because of me?  
> Sweaty Wreck: Sure has.  
> Darth Black Ball: Amen x2  
> Puff Fool: Lui? You beef with Nogla?  
> yolobluntdeadMLG: How's the weather?  
> Buttermilk Snickersbar: Wet.  
> Sir Ice Turnip: That's what she said, huehuehue.  
> Bishop Evil Head: hi5.  
> Drowning Volleyball: Moo?  
> Big Wikked Pants: Don't try, he dead.  
>   
>  **Doctor Purple Box has changed his status to**   _'away'._  
>   
>  Puff Fool: He's probably having a private talk with Nogla.  
> Drowning Volleyball: Lui? Please don't be too mad at Nogla. He's a nice giant, no? :c  
> Sweaty Wreck: So am I. So, I pick you up at 9?  
> Doctor Purple Box: Stop hitting on little boys, BryceyPoo. <3  
> Darth Black Ball: You just got Moo Snuckel'd.  
> Big Wikked Pants: Badum Tsh.


	8. BananaBusGroupChat #.3

 Rating: General Audiences.  
Categories: Slash, Het.  
Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre,   
Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious,   
BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, BryceGames, FourZer0Seven.  
Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
Language: English.  
Genre: Short Story.  
Status: Ongoing.  
  
Summary:  
 _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
  
Author's Notes:  
Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
  
Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, Dickinablender, Puff Fool, ( **Evan** )   
| Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, Countsuckula, Bishop Evil Head, ( **Tyler** )  
| BedHead, Gentleman Swami, Screwschoice, George's Bush,( **Marcel** )   
| JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai,Rumpranger, Big Wikked Pants, Bowl of Desire( **Jonathan** )   
| Cockatoo, Showerstalker, Drowning Volleyball, Autumn Pickle( **Arlan** )   
| Bigjollygiant, Nozzlebert Cuckooclock,( **David** )   
| RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, yolobluntdeadMLG, ( **Lui** )   
| PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama, Skullcrusher, Doctor Purple Box, ( **Brock** )   
| Cartoonz ( **Luke** )   
| Zexydesperado, Buttermilk Snickersbar, ( **Brian** )   
| Darth Black Ball, ( **Ryan** )   
| Sir Ice Turnip ( **Scot** )   
| Sweaty Wreck ( **Bryce** )   
| Bandicoot Chickenstrips ( **Craig** )    
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bowl of Desire: I'm sorry for dropping out on you guys, but I got a phone call from my mom, and I kinda had to go over..  
Autumn Pickle: It's just you and me, Delirious. The others aren't online.  
Bowl of Desire: Ah shit. How come you're still up at this hour?  
Autumn Pickle: You know my sleep rhythm is all messed up.. I can't sleep, so here I am.  
Bowl of Desire: Something keeping you up?  
Autumn Pickle: I don't think you'd care. You never seem to care much about me, hehe.  
Bowl of Desire: What? Why'd you think that? You're my bro.  
Autumn Pickle: You always give me shit or shitty feedback, Delirious. Sometimes I don't know whether to take you seriously or not anymore.  
Bowl of Desire: I'm just joking around, Droidd. I don't mean the shit I say to you.  
Autumn Pickle: I hope you're serious.  
Bowl of Desire: I'm seriously Delirious right now ^^  
Autumn Pickle: It's nothing for you to worry about. It's something that will lessen over time. How come you're still up?  
Bowl of Desire: I went drinking with Luke and Cedric, and since Luke wouldn't stop giving me shit until I arrived home safely, here I am.  
Autumn Pickle: Are you drunk?  
Bowl of Desire: A little. Not drunk-drunk, just a little ..tipsy.  
Bowl of Desire: I ain't got nowhere to be tomorrow, so its alright.  
Autumn Pickle: I guess youre right. No videos to record tomorrow?  
Bowl of Desire: Nahh, ive alreaddy prepared some vids for the week. i needed a little break.  
Autumn Pickle: So you're not gonna sleep much tonight, are you? ;'P  
Bowl of Desire: Probably not. ill probbbably continue drinking until i fal asslpee.  
Autumn Pickle: Lets play a game then. Something to keep us both occupied until you do. You up for Truth and Dare? Minus the dare part, hihi = ^ _^ =  
Bowl of Desire: so basicaly just truthh?  
Autumn Pickle: Si, señor.   
Bowl of Desire: aight, im in. since ur the youngst, u shld statr first  
Autumn Pickle: Nothing is off limits?  
Bowl of Ddesire: nah, surprise mee.  
Autumn Pickle: Alright. Let's see .. What is your biggest fear in a relationship?  
Bowl of Desire: shitt, starting off on a serious note.. Ahh, i think having my partner die or cheat on me.. that shitd be pretty bad, no?  
Autumn Pickle: Yeah, that'd be bad..  
Bowl of Desire: sorry man.. i didnt wnt to oepn fresh wounds..  
Autumn Pickle: Don't fret over it. Your turn.  c:  
Bowl of Desire: ok since were on the topic of relatoinships .. what was ur funniest date ever?  
Autumn Pickle: Oh, uhm, lets see.. I personally don't think I've ever been on an actual date with a girl. I mean, 'date' is such a strong word.. Usually I just meet up with her and we hang out in the park or my room or something. So, I'd have to disappoint you. No funny stories, I'm a hermit.. :c  
Bowl of Desire: do you have any alcohol lying around?  
Autumn Pickle: Yeah, a six-pack of beers, why? You want to spice up the game?  
Bowl of Desire: Damn right! :'DD everytiem either of us cant anwser a qestion we have to take a sip.  
Autumn Pickle: Alright, lemme collect it from the fridge. brb  
Autumn Pickle: I'm back. Okay, so my first sip. Here goes.   
Bowl of Desire: good boy. u made daddylirious very proud. ok, ask away. (;  
Autumn Pickle: Hmm, what is your biggest turn off in a partner?  
Bowl of Desire: Little dogs and little (self) respect. and too much makeup  
Autumn Pickle: Makes sense. ^ - ^  
Bowl of Desire: What is your weirdest habit?  
Autumn Pickle: Whenever I go to the salon to cut my hair.. the parts of hair they shave short, yk.  
When I'm alone at home, I rub the stubbles. I like the feeling of the short hair brush against my fingers.. >//<  
Bowl of Desire: I do that too! XD its not rly a habit but still  
Autumn Pickle: It just feels so good x)  
Bowl of Desire: Fuck yes  
Autumn Pickle: Okay, uhm ..  
Autumn Pickle: How many kids would you like to have?  
Bowl of Desire: fcuk..eh, 3? 3 would be enough i think..  
Bowl of Desire: then agin.. im 30 yo and i have yet to find a gf xD  
Bowl of Desire: im a white nerdy loser lmao  
Bowl of Desire: or gay  
Bowl of Desire: maybe im super duper gay ~~~~  
Autumn Pickle: LOL. I highly doubt that youre gay. You just have to be a little more patient. You'll find mrs. Right eventually. =^ _ ^=  
Bowl of Desire: shes just as slow as me xD dumb bitch  
Bowl of Desire: uh what was your childhood nickname?  
Autumn Pickle: Peppy. Or Pepito. No idea why, my father liked this television show and one of the comedic characters was called Pepito, or Peppy for short.   
Bowl of Desire: y does taht make me tihnk of some kkkind of pokamon?  
Autumn Pickle: No idea.. Pidgeotto?  
Bowl of Desire: whts thaatgf? Pidggggootoe?  
Autumn Pickle: Tipsy you say? xd  
Bowl of Desire: its going doxn msoothyl :'DDDdsdD  
Autumn Pickle: I can see that, yes. xD  
Autumn Pickle: I pitty you in the morning.  
Autumn Pickle: What's your favorite movie?  
Bowl of Desire: fisr thinng that col:es to min d is alien vvvvs pretador  
Bowl of Desire: thatsgee a niedce mviie :'EE  
Autumn Pickle: Holy shit, Delirious xD  
Bowl of Desire: shut uiop! mu tunr !o whois ur rffffavorie peron?  
Autumn Pickle: My what? Favorite peron?  
Bowl of Desire: person  
Bowl of Desire: favorite peresson  
Autumn Pickle: My favorite person? Like, my best friend or .. ?  
Bowl of Desire: idk; justt el me.  
Autumn Pickle: Uh.. My best friend is Luis. And my favorite people .. my dad, little sister and Brock  =^ - ^=  
Bowl of Desire: u shuodl suck his dcki alredyy xD u socrushing. on mooo.  
Autumn Pickle: I am not. ><  
Autumn Pickle: Apple or Android?  
Bowl of Desire: andriod no doubht. fucj,k aplpe.  
Autumn Pickle: Maybe you should give it a little rest, Delirious. You can't even type properly anymore.  
Bowl of Desire: dont be a crontolilng bicht drokdd! ><  
Autumn Pickle: Holy fuck, dude XD You started off so well, tho .. lol  
Bowl of Desire: does your meixcan ass beleve in love at first sikj,ght?  
Autumn Pickle: I don't know, really.. I've never experienced it.  
Autumn Pickle: Do you?   
Bowl of Desire: r u askin me of i believe ik,jn ove at first t sight or if ifve exp it?  
Autumn Pickle: If you believe in it. ^^  
Bowl of Desire: nah love needgs to grolw no?  
Autumn Pickle: Exactly. That's how I see it too.   
Bowl of Desire: genuses often thjink alinke ^^   
Bowl of Desire: if u coudl chnge 1 thikng about ur body, wht woudl it be?  
Autumn Pickle: That's tough.. I'm not trying to be a downer or anything, but I'd change a lot of things if I had to oppertunity. But I'd probably change my face or weight. Cut some pieces off, suck it out, yk the jazz.  
Bowl of Desire: u brin ging me doo,wn man .. u so insecurfe?  
Autumn Pickle: No, don't worry. ^^ I just .. answered your question.  
Bowl of Desire: bus;sshit!   
Autumn Pickle: Bus shit, yes. xd  
Bowl of Desire: dont be redicullois droidd. ur cute asf!  
Autumn Pickle: Stahp..  
Bowl of Desire: moo iks al over u,  annd dbryce, and lui  
Autumn Pickle: Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it's really not neccesary, Delirious n _ n  
Autumn Pickle: Anyway, uhm.. Can I ask personal questions?  
Bowl of Desire: ddddefon e perso,nal.  
Autumn Pickle: Like, yk .. Personal questions. Stuff most people don't know about you..  
Bowl of Desire: on wht topmikcc? sex?  
Autumn Pickle: For example.  
Bowl of Desire: yeah, why not? but ikl:mma need molret boozey dot this thol. brfb  
Autumn Pickle: You're fucking wasted as it is, man xD ' Molret boozey dot this thol, brfb.' Mwhaha xDD  
Bowl of Desire: fjuck yolkiu!!!!  
Autumn Pickle: XDDDDDDD


	9. BananBusGroupChat #.4

Rating: General Audiences.  
Categories: Slash, Het.  
Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre,   
Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious,   
BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, BryceGames, FourZer0Seven.  
Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
Language: English.  
Genre: Short Story.  
Status: Ongoing.  
  
Summary:  
 _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
  
Author's Notes:  
Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
  
Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, Dickinablender, Puff Fool, ( **Evan** )   
| Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, Countsuckula, Bishop Evil Head, ( **Tyler** )  
| BedHead, Gentleman Swami, Screwschoice, George's Bush,( **Marcel** )   
| JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai,Rumpranger, Big Wikked Pants, Bowl of Desire( **Jonathan** )   
| Cockatoo, Showerstalker, Drowning Volleyball, Autumn Pickle( **Arlan** )   
| Bigjollygiant, Nozzlebert Cuckooclock,( **David** )   
| RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, yolobluntdeadMLG, ( **Lui** )   
| PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama, Skullcrusher, Doctor Purple Box, ( **Brock** )   
| Cartoonz ( **Luke** )   
| Zexydesperado, Buttermilk Snickersbar, ( **Brian** )   
| Darth Black Ball, ( **Ryan** )   
| Sir Ice Turnip ( **Scot** )   
| Sweaty Wreck ( **Bryce** )   
| Bandicoot Chickenstrips ( **Craig** )    
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bowl of Desire: ok whol's thurn was it?  
Autumn Pickle: I don't know .. Too lazy to scroll up. :/  
Bowl of Desire: ok,so uhwhanted sexd questio,s huhn? lets see..  
Bowl of Desire: ryu sutjre ujr straight? lkikke legikt straikgtht ?  
Autumn Pickle: Are you asking me if I'm really straight?  
Autumn Pickle: Because I'm pretty sure I'm straight as can be.  
Autumn Pickle: The only man I'll ever be gay for, is the real H2ODelirious =^_^=  
Autumn Pickle: Because he's awesome and crazy! :'D  
Bowl of Desire: sotp kissin g my asss drotifd!!  
Bowl of Desire: and ur an dmnh liat! u so ghay foifr moo  
Autumn Pickle: I'm not lying! ö And I'm not gay for Brock!   
Bowl of Desire: y the dfuck u lykin g?? uy u a;wzys lying???  
Autumn Pickle: I am not. xd Moo is just a nice guy that I happen to talk to every now and then.  
I don't talk to him more than either one of the guys.  
Autumn Pickle: You guys are the ones that always create moments for Brock and I to be alone, so obviously you are the bicurious ones that enjoy the gay. >:'D  
Autumn Pickle: Delirious?  
Autumn Pickle: Jonathan? You stillt here?  
Autumn Pickle: Did you pass out? xd  
Bowl of Desire: piss   
Bowl of Desire: dotn be so clin gy man xD  
Bowl of Desire: an d i put on the cofeef makre  
Bowl of Desire: HAZELNUT COFFEE!!  
Bowl of Desire: oh anff ofc id nejyo the gay! :dDD  
Autumn Pickle: Oh! Hazelnut coffee? ö Can I haze some too?  
Bowl of Desire: ..  
Bowl of Desire: XD  
Bowl of Desire: i see whnat ui did there  
Bowl of Desire: no.  
Bowl of Desire: is mine! gey ur lown u damn mexikcan! D:<  
Autumn Pickle: You're too drunk to properly type, but emojis are perfect xD  
Bowl of Desire: iz a ifgt !!  
Autumn Pickle: An ifgt?  
Bowl of Desire: figt!  
Bowl of Desire: tigf  
Bowl of Desire: gitf  
Autumn Pickle: So close.  
Bowl of Desire: GIFT  
Bowl of Desire: its a gitf.  
Bowl of Desire: OMG  
Autumn Pickle: LMMAO.  
Bowl of Desire: y 2 m?  
Autumn Pickle: Laughing My Mexican Ass Off :'3  
Bowl of Desire: AHAAAA!   
Autumn Pickle: Okay, my turn.  
Autumn Pickle: Are you straight? Like 100%  
Bowl of Desire: who;knows ;D  
Bowl of Desire: im Delrious!! mhahwhaa!  
Bowl of Desire: Delirikous!  
Bowl of Desire: Ddeliriuous  
Autumn Pickle: Delirious. OwO  
Bowl of Desire: ya?  
Autumn Pickle: nvm xd just answer the question.  
Bowl of Desire: idid! i sed no  
Bowl of Desire: no isaid mybe  
Bowl of Desire: no isaid i was derlirous  
Bowl of Desire: mwhanhanhah xDDDD  
Autumn Pickle: Do you really think drinkin coffee is gonna help sober you up faster?  
Bowl of Desire: it hase itk the past0  
Bowl of Desire: my asnwer is maybe  
Autumn Pickle: That doesn't count! Ö Y/N or a direct answer. This is a Y/N question!  
Bowl of Desire: mabye is innn betwheen!  
Autumn Pickle: No it's not! Yes or No!  
Bowl of Desire: STOPBEIKN G A BTIICH DROIKDD!!  
Autumn Pickle: :'DDD <3333  
Bowl of Desire: the a nswer stays smaybe! fuj!  
Autumn Pickle: UG!   
Bowl of Desire: u i ndioan too now ash wdell?  
Autumn Pickle: You started it :'D  
Autumn Pickle: Okay, since your answer might be a yes ..  
Autumn Pickle: Have you ever given head? >:'D  
Bowl of Desire: u dumnshit!  
Bowl of Desire: im not an swernhing that!  
Autumn Pickle: Why not? :cc  
Bowl of Desire: ave u,  
Autumn Pickle: I will answer if you do. ^^  
Bowl of Desire: .gjdkgsehdg   
Bowl of Desire: u wznted solme hazel ut coffee?   
Bowl of Desire: colm:e get some :'D  
Autumn Pickle: Does it come with a complementairy bj?  
Bowl of Desire: fag  
Bowl of Desire: fcuk u  
Autumn Pickle: Please do. ^_^  
Bowl of Desire: no ihavent.  
Bowl of Desire: ulprobly did  
Autumn Pickle: Maybe..  
Bowl of Desire: no fuc,kik ng way!!!!!!  
Bowl of Desire: foreal,  
Bowl of Desire: aru an y golood?  
Autumn Pickle: How does one become golood?  
Bowl of Desire: fuckshit  
Autumn Pickle: -claps-   
Autumn Pickle: And I've only done it once. So, probably not.  
Bowl of Desire: how mucnh did he pmay yu ?  
Autumn Pickle: Fuck you, Delirious!  
Bowl of Desire: HAHAHA XDD  
Autumn Pickle: My turn.. Wher eis your faforite place to be kissed?  
Bowl of Desire: so romntic o:  
Autumn Desire: I want to be able to make my papi feel good if he ever accepts my love n _ n  
Bowl of Desire: HAHAHAHAHAHHH  
Bowl of Desire: HAHA XDDD  
Bowl of Desire: UJR TOO ESY XDD  
Autumn Pickle: I was talking about you =.=  
Bow of Desire: .. buzzk;kill  
Bowl of Desire: nelck inside of elbow uuhh bhneind mu ear , dikc  
Bowl of Desire: mouthn xd i kforogt that o ne  
Autumn Pickle: -takes down notes-  
Autumn Pickle: JK   
Autumn Pickle: not really tho  
Bowl of Desire: lo gest time youjve been without nsex?  
Autumn Pickle: Holy shit, that coffee is actually helping.  
Autumn Pickle: It has been .. 2 years now.  
Bowl of Desire: ur kikddin g right?  
Autumn Pickle: I wish I were :cc  
Bowl of Desire: -grabs dick-  
Autumn Pickle: MAKE ME FEEL REAL GOOD PAPI!  
Bowl of Desire: my own  dikc fujkshit!  
Bowl of Desire: 2yeats tho,  
Bowl of Desire: ouch  
Autumn Pickle: It's okay. You get used to it,  I guess..  
Autumn Pickle: Rough or slow sex?:'DD  
Bowl of Desire: sow.  
Autumn Pickle: Really?  
Autumn Pickle: I thought you'd be a freak ib the sheets.  
Bowl of Desire: nah  
Bowl of Desire: ikm a pasio,nate lver (';  
Bowl of Desire: hae u ever payed for sex?  
Autumn Pickle: "paid"  
Autumn Pickle: And no.  
Autumn Pickle: I've been dragged to a stripclub by friends, but I've never paid for sex.  
Autumn Pickle: Favorite type of porn?  
Bowl of Desire: hentai  
Bowl of Desire: asian  
Bowl of Desire: dp  
Autumn Pickle: That didn't even take any time to consider xD  
Autumn Pickle: Por, enthusiast over here  
Bowl of Desire: fuck yea  
Bowl of Desire: letsbe tamee  
Bowl of Desire: favorit colr?  
Autumn Pickle: Naww  
Autumn Pickle: Okay um..  
Autumn Pickle: Black and blue.  
Autumn Pickle: Kindergarten level.  
Autumn Pickle: Favorite animal?  
Bowl of Desire: uh  
Bowl of Desire: idk..  
Bowl of Desire: owls?  
Autumn Pickle: (;  
Bowl of Desire: fck;u!  
Bowl of Desire: mexican bithc  
Autumn Pickle: (;;;;;  
Bowl of Desire: favorit disn ey shcaracter?  
Autumn Pickle: That Chinese princess / warriro.  
Autumn Pickle: Chicken or duck? (;;;;  
Bowl of Desire: chickn  
Bowl of Desire: tehyre cool  
Autumn Pickle: huehuehueee  
Bowl of Desire: wht? why?  
Autumn Pickle: U don't know? (;;;  
Bowl of Desire: know what?  
Autumn Pickle: Gang beasts?  
Bowl of Desire: what arfbout ut ?  
Autumn Pickle: Who chose the chicken character?  
Bowl of Desire: uh  
Bowl of Desire: im the bear  
Bowl of Desire: nogla is that green thing  
Bowl of Desire: vanoss it hink  
Bowl of Desire: i still gdont get it  
Bowl of Desire: fuck; it  
Bowl of Desire: who was the msot good looking teacher u ever had?   
Autumn Pickle: Mrs. Chavez.  
Bowl of Desire: ofc ur spanish teacher   
Autumn Pickle: shrugs  
Autumn Pickle: who did you have a crush on at school?  
Bowl of Desire: kimberly stanley, shitt she got busted as she got older  
Bowl of Desire: who is the mosth anoyyuj,g person u yn kow?  
Autumn Pickle: Most annoying person I yes no cow?   
Bowl of Desire: u kno  
Autumn Pickle: Uhm .. It's a tie between Tyler and Brian.  
Bowl of Desire: im gonna tell on ur mexican ass!!!!!  
Autumn Pickle: Go ahead.  
Autumn Pickle: How many bf/gfs hae you had?  
Bowl of Desire: ehh.. 3  
Bowl of Desire: ithink  
Bowl of Desire: ever curhsed on someone ur best frfien d dated?  
Autumn Pickle: Yeah. I sucked, tbh.  
Autumn Pickle: (;;;; what is your favorite part of my body?  
Bowl of Desire: fuck you!  
Bowl of Desire: ur a bitch  
Bowl of Desire: i hae you  
Autumn Pickle: No you dont.  
Bowl of Desire: i hate your ugts  
Autumn Pickle: What has my ugts ever done to you?  
Bowl of Desire: FDUCJKYOU!!  
Bowl of Desire: thisis hwy i always give you shit  
Autumn Pickle: Stop beating around the bush and answer my question, papi <3  
Bowl of Desire: ..  
Bowl of Desire: i relly hate u  
Bowl of Desire: jsut ur body?  
Autumn Pickle: uhu ^_^  
Bowl of Desire: ur chest and arms i gyess  
Autumn Pickle: -inner fangirl screech-  
Autumn Pickle: Senpai has noticed!  
Bowl of Desire: fuck u  
Bowl of Desire: go die in a fire  
Autumn Pickle: Senpai likes my body =^ - ^=  
Bowl of Desire: i do not  
Bowl of Desire: 2 can play htat game  
Bowl of Desire: where dwoud u liek my tonuge the mosts?  
Autumn Pickle: Oh .. Papi .. o//'o  
Bowl of Desire: answr bitch  
Autumn Pickle: Everywhere, realy..  
Bowl of Desire: pervert  
Autumn Pickle: huehuehue  
Autumn Pickle: If you had to have sex with anyone of our crew, who would it be?  
Autumn Pickle: And don't say Evan, because we all know you'd fuck him in a heartbeat.  
Bowl of Desire: id pay that fucker to fuck me xD  
Autumn Pickle: H2OVanoss confirmed.  
Bowl of Desire: idk  
Bowl of Desire: Lui?  
Autumn Pickle: NO!  
Bowl of Desire: yes  
Autumn Pickle: NO HES MY BEST FRIEND  
Autumn Pickle: I won't allow it!  
Bowl of Desire: well get fucked then 


	10. BananaBusGroupChat #.5

 Rating: General Audiences.  
Categories: Slash, Het.  
Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre,   
Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious,   
BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, BryceGames, FourZer0Seven.  
Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
Language: English.  
Genre: Short Story.  
Status: Ongoing.  
  
Summary:  
 _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
  
Author's Notes:  
Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
  
Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, Dickinablender, Puff Fool, Lemonbite Skittlepuff( **Evan** )   
| Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, Countsuckula, Bishop Evil Head, Cheesecube Puncake ( **Tyler** )  
| BedHead, Gentleman Swami, Screwschoice, George's Bush,( **Marcel** )   
| JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai,Rumpranger, Big Wikked Pants, Bowl of Desire, Appleslice Oreocream,( **Jonathan** )   
| Cockatoo, Showerstalker, Drowning Volleyball, Autumn Pickle, Caramelsugar Funsize, ( **Arlan** )   
| Bigjollygiant, Nozzlebert Cuckooclock,( **David** )   
| RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, yolobluntdeadMLG, ( **Lui** )   
| PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama, Skullcrusher, Doctor Purple Box, Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack, ( **Brock** )   
| Cartoonz ( **Luke** )   
| Zexydesperado, Buttermilk Snickersbar, ( **Brian** )   
| Darth Black Ball, ( **Ryan** )   
| Sir Ice Turnip ( **Scot** )   
| Sweaty Wreck ( **Bryce** )   
| Bandicoot Chickenstrips, Bananasalt Candypie ( **Craig** )    
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
 **Buttermilk Snickersbar has joined the group chat.**  
  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Brock, you arse!   
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: What did I do?   
Buttermilk Snickersbar: What is all this about?  
  
 _Buttermilk Snickersbar has sent a file. Click to open IMG055653.JPEG._  
  
 **Caramelsugar Funsize has joined the group chat.**  
  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: That was innocent!  
Caramelsugar Funsize: Why did you make a screenshot of our Twitter conversation, Brian?  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Brock was obviously cheating on me.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: With you, might I add.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: What .. ? I didn't cheat on anyone, with no-one!  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: No, but Brock did!  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: .. I commence defeat. I couldn't resist Arlan. But, you've got to understand. He's so cute. I couldn't resist. Please forgive me, Buttermilk...  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: I don't know .. I think I need more time to think this through.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I'm sorry, Brian.. Please don't be mad.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Shouldn't you be all over Delirious' ass?  
Caramelsugar Funsize: But Delirious doesn't like me back ..  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I try my best to earn his undevided attention and love, but his heart has already been stolen by someone else. :c  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Evan has nothing to do with this.  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Why not? I'd say Evan is a nice portion to add to the mix.  
  
 **Lemonbite Skittlepuff has joined the group chat.**  
  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Oi, oi.   
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Okay, who texted Evan and asked him to come online?  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Guilty. I like Evan, okay?  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Naw, I like you too, Moo. <3  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: You're welcome, boo <3  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: You goddamn whore!  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck did I do?  
Caramelsugar Funsize: BryBry is salty because Moo has been paying more attention to me, than to him.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: When did this relationship start?  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Never.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Than you have no reason to be this possessive, Brian.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Excuse me?  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: It's okay. No reason to excuse yourself, stupidity can't be helped.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: LMAO  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: LOL  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: I still love you, though. <3  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: You're lucky you're cute, Evan.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: <3  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Don't be jealous, BryBry. There's no reason for you and Arlan to be fighting over me. :3  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I'd win either way. u.u  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: rekt.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: You think so?  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I know so ^_^  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Tensioon..  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: How about I take the both of you on a date each? The one that leaves the biggest impression on me, wins me over.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: That's no fair..  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Why's that?  
Caramelsugar Funsize: Bry is a beast. He knows how to seduce people..  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Thank you for that recognition, kid.  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: But you are adorable. ^^ Something Brian is not.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Hey.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: I miss the others..  
  
 **Appleslice Oreocream has joined the group chat.  
Bananasalt Candypie has joined the group chat.**  
  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Oh, thank the lord.  
Appleslice Oreocream: Yes, the love is mutual. <3  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I see you have sobered up. ^^  
Appleslice Oreocream: It has been almost a week ago, you bitch.  
Appleslice Oreocream: And yes. I've sobered up completely.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: Good. =^ ^=  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: You've been drunk?  
Appleslice Oreocream: Yeah, I went drinking with Luke a few days ago. When I got back, I came to the group chat, but aside from Droidd, no one was online. So we talked a little.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Why don't we ever have drunken conversations?  
Appleslice Oreocream: It was nothing special, dude.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: ... Thanks, Delirious.  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: patpat, honeybun. ^^  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: There's no need for that!  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: I could make it special.  
Appleslice Oreocream: How so?   
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Why isn't Craig talking at all?  
Appleslice Oreocream: He's blowing Wildcat.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: LOL  
  
 **Cheesecube Puncake has joined the group chat.**  
  
Cheesecube Puncake: HEY HEY WINDOW LICKERS!  
Caramelsugar Funsize: TYLER! <3  
Cheesecube Puncake: Little one. <3  
Appleslice Oreocream: How's Mini's mouth? Moist and warm?  
Cheesecube Puncake: Deeper than yours.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: rekt.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: What're you doing sucking some Indiana dick, D?  
Appleslice Oreocream: You gotta try new things.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: You liar, Delirious!  
Appleslice Oreocream: Go suck a dick, Droidd.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: All I need is the address to your secret lair, Delirious n _ n  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Back off, Arlan. Delirious is clearly spoken for.  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Don't be jelly, Evan. Be lemoney.  
Appleslice Oreocream: BAHAHA  
Cheesecube Puncake: Up high, Delirous xD I saw it too. I almost heard your gears grinding  
Appleslice Oreocream: I instantly made the connection xDDD  
Cheesecube Puncake: bahahaha xD hi5.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: I thought Delirious and CaRtOoNz were made for eachother.. o: was I wrong?  
Appleslice Oreocream: Ew, you fucking sick fuck. CaRtOoNz is like a brother to me.  
Caramelsugar Funsize: Wasn't it Evan who said that he enjoyed incest if it wasn't blood related?  
Cheesecube Puncake: Sure was.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: Sure do. I'd fap to that.  
Applesice Oreocream: Evan, you sick fuck. You disappoint.  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: I'll let you fap to me fucking Markiplier or something.  
Cheesecube Puncake: ROFL  
Caramelsugar Funsize: XDD  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: wtf?  
Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack: Why drag innocent Mark in this?  
Lemonbite Skittlepuff: I don't have a friend that I consider to be like an older brother..  
And the closest thing to being related, is another Asian man. And the first Asian youtuber that came to mind was Mark.   
Cheesecube Puncake: Please never do that again XD  
Bananasalt Candypie: Poor Markiplier.. Leave the man with his last shreds of dignity.  
Appleslice Oreocream: Where the fuck did you come from, Mini?  
Bananasalt Candypie: I was cleaning up my desk. Why?  
Appleslice Oreocream: AKA, Wildcat came.  
Cheesecube Puncake: I love the feeling of Craig's mouth around my cock, all the while I'm also talking to you guys. Twice the thrill huehuehue  
Caramelsugar Funsize: TyTy... >//<  
Cheesecube: Don't be shy, little one <3 One day you'll be on our level. You'll end up just as fucked up as the rest of us and you'll learn to embrace it <<3<3<3<3<3<3  
Caramelsugar Funsize: Don't say that >/ / / <  
Cheesecube: Naw. Hughug, cuddlebear babe. <3


	11. BananBusGroupChat #.6

Rating: General Audiences.  
Categories: Slash, Het.  
Fandoms: Bananabus Bunch.  
Characters: Vanoss, The Gaming Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, LuiCalibre,   
Daithi De Nogla, SilentDroidd, IAMWILDCAT, MiniLadd, H2ODelirious,   
BasicallyIDoWrk, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, BryceGames, FourZer0Seven.  
Pairings:  **Up to the imagination of the reader**.  
Additinal Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe, Swearing.  
Language: English.  
Genre: Short Story.  
Status: Ongoing.  
  
Summary:  
 _Just some randomness that takes place in an unfortunate group chat._  
  
Author's Notes:  
Most of you already know by now, but for those who are new let me give you a few things to keep in mind. I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European. This is just a fan fiction, a fiction of my imagination. Details may be incorrect etc. With all of this out of the way, enjoy!  
  
Hoodini, Batcoon, TheRealDelirious, NightOwl, pestyninja, Dickinablender, Puff Fool, Lemonbite Skittlepuff( **Evan** )   
| Pigskin, IronicPigfacedCat, Catinthehat, Countsuckula, Bishop Evil Head, Cheesecube Puncake ( **Tyler** )  
| BedHead, Gentleman Swami, Screwschoice, George's Bush,( **Marcel** )   
| JohnCena, EltonJohn, Hoodini,X-pertsamurai,Rumpranger, Big Wikked Pants, Bowl of Desire, Appleslice Oreocream,( **Jonathan** )   
| Cockatoo, Showerstalker, Drowning Volleyball, Autumn Pickle, Caramelsugar Funsize, ( **Arlan** )   
| Bigjollygiant, Nozzlebert Cuckooclock,( **David** )   
| RattaLui, ChopLui, HoLuiwoodUndead, Thunderousoverlord, yolobluntdeadMLG, ( **Lui** )   
| PewterCityGymLeader, BrockObama, Skullcrusher, Doctor Purple Box, Chocolatewhipped Bountysnack, ( **Brock** )   
| Cartoonz ( **Luke** )   
| Zexydesperado, Buttermilk Snickersbar, ( **Brian** )   
| Darth Black Ball, ( **Ryan** )   
| Sir Ice Turnip ( **Scot** )   
| Sweaty Wreck ( **Bryce** )   
| Bandicoot Chickenstrips, Bananasalt Candypie ( **Craig** )   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hoodini; Do you sleep with a stuffed animal, D ..?  
BedHead: Why even ask him that question, Ev? He always gets boners for teddy bears.  
JohnCena: I do :'D His name is Fonglicious huehuehue  
Hoodini: You're kidding..  
JohnCena: I NEVER JOKE ABOUT TEDDILIRIOUS!  
JohnCena: Don't act like you've never had a teddy bear as a kid, VANOSS!!!  
Hoodini: I did.  
BedHead: Its name didn't happen to be Delilirious by any chance? (;;  
JohnCena: It's DE LI RI OUS, Basically.  
BedHead: It was a play on words, Delirious - -  
BedHead: Teddi li rious, deli li rious  
BedHead: Dumbshit.  
Hoodini: No, its name was Boris.  
  
 **Bigjollygiant joined the group chat.**  
  
BedHead: Nogla, did you have a teddy bear growing up?  
Bigjollygiant: sure. still do  
JohnCena: What was its name?  
Bigjollygiant: Seamus.  
Hoodini: That's unfortunate.  
Bigjollygiant: racist fuck  
Hoodini: How so?  
JohnCena: I didn't see it either  
Bigjollygiant: you wouldn't see a nekid arse if it was right in front of ye  
JohnCena: That's funny, I always see you, yet I pretend not to <3  
Hoodini: What was your teddy's name, Marcel?  
BedHead: Samuel L. Jackson huehuehue  
JohnCena: Was it a snake?  
Hoodini: I think it was a monkey.  
Bigjollygiant: still a racist fuck  
BedHead: Kinda  
Hoodini: Well then.  
JohnCena: Does anyone know w here you can buy owl bears?  
Bigjollygiant: That animal don't exist yet  
BedHead: You should breed with Evan, Delirious  
Hoodini: *opens door, kicks feet up* Hello, Clarice (;;  
JohnCena: Banana flavored  
BedHead: That escalated quickly  
Bigjollygiant: not really  
Hoodini: I only got the glow-in-the-dark ones, too bad  
Bigjollygiant: why does that even exist?  
BedHead: Because most people have sex in a dark room, because they're both hideous and rather not look at each other  
Hoodini: That and resting sex-face is something you look at once, then never again  
Bigjollygiant: true  
JohnCena: I have my eyes closed most of the times, so I wouldnt kno  
BedHead: That's because the old men you sleep with for money are busted  
Hoodini: rekt  
Bigjollygiant: LOL  
JohnCena: At least there's people willing to pay me for my body  
Hoodini: That's not something to be proud of, D  
BedHead: word  
Bedhead: U white people are crazy  
Bigjollygiant: says the man who's half white himself  
Bigjollygiant: irony laced hipocricy  
Bigjollygiant: u suck  
Bigjollygiant: go home  
JohnCena: rekt  
JohnCena: by nogla btw  
JohnCena: u do suck  
JohnCena: stay home  
Hoodini: lmao [#hatemarcel](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/hatemarcel)  
BedHead: [#foreveralone](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/foreveralone)  
JohnCena: fuck u marcel  
Bigjollygiant: 2far  
JohnCena: sorry  
Hoodini: I'm with you, tho Marcel. White people ARE crazy  
JohnCena: TRAITOR !!!!!!!  
Hoodini: nofucksgiven dwi  
BedHead: dwi white boii  
Hoodini: smoll whyte boii  
BedHead: smoll wite boii  
Hoodini: amen  
Bedhead: [#MLG](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/mlg)  
Hoodini: [#MVP](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/mvp)  
Bigjollygiant: [#killingmyselfrightnow](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/killingmyselfrightnow)  
  
 **Bigjollygiant has left the group chat.**  
  
JohnCena: Irish kid couldn't handle  
BedHead: crazy white people  
JohnCena: RACIST FUCK  
BedHead: nofucksgiven  
Hoodini: rekt  
JohnCena: FUCK YOU!  
  
 **JohnCena has left the group chat.  
Pigskin has joined the group chat.**  
  
Hoodini: Look, more wite boiis.  
BedHead: smoll wite boii  
Pigskin: The fuck? you wanna go boy?  
Pigskin: Imma fuck your chocolate shit up!  
Pigskin: Where u live?  
  
 **Pigskin left the group chat.**  
  
Hoodini: Wow. 5,3 stars.  
BedHead: how do you divide a a star into 1/3rd?  
Hoodini: I'm Asian. Math skills  
BedHead: skills.  
Hoodini: word  
  
 **Pigskin has joined the group chat.  
Cartoonz has joined the group chat.  
Pewtercitygymleader has joined the group chat.  
Buttermilk Snickersbar has joined the group chat.  
Sir Ice Turnip has joined the group chat.**  
  
Hoodini: Shiet. an army of smoll wite boiis  
BedHead: WHADDUP?!  
Pigskin: Whatchu got, boy?  
Hoodini: 2 chikken nuggets and a can of whipped cream.  
Pewtercitygymleader: xd  
BedHead: SHOW ME WHATCHU GOT, SMOLL WITE BOIII  
Pigskin: gimme 17 min  
Pigskin: imma fuck ur shit up  
  
 **Pigskin has left the group chat.**  
  
Hoodini: Monkey rape.  
Sir Ice Turnip: Won't their kid be 'special' if two animals of a different kind breed?  
Cartoonz: does it hurt to be this dumb, scot?  
Hoodini: In a way .. that was racist, Scot.  
Sir Ice Turnip: wut? why tho?  
BedHead: 2 animals of a different breed, boii  
BedHead: aka 2 people of a different nationality  
Sir Ice Turnip: dat's whatchu make of it  
Sir Ice Turnip: im just a turnip  
Pewtercitygymleader: xDD  
Hoodini; rofl  
  
 **Pigskin has joined the group chat.**  
  
BedHead: IM STILL WAITING SMOLL WITE BOIIIIIII -gangsingns-  
Pigskin: im out of gas  
Cartoonz: u dissapoint  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: XD MWHAHAA tyler get fucked  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: u suck tyler  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: go home  
BedHead: [#monkeylivesmatter](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/monkeylivesmatter)  
Pigskin: GET FUCKED MARCEL  
BedHead: [#nohomo](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/nohomo)  
Hoodini: LMAO srsly i cant no more  
Sir Ice Turnip: I thought u said i was special, tyler :cccc  
Cartoonz: [#drama](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/drama)  
Pigskin: [#Shutthefuckupfarmboy](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/shutthefuckupfarmboy)  
Hoodini: ow shit  
Buttermilk Snickersbar: Oh no u didn't -snaps fingers-  
Cartoonz: Hold ma damn earrings!  
Cartoonz: HOLD MAH DAMN EARRINGS!!!!  
Hoodini: i cant breathe  
Pewtercitygymleader: LMMAO  
BedHead: u aint even mexican, moo oO  
Pewtercitygymleader: laughing my moose ass off (;;;  
Cartoonz: fuck it then, ill fightchu with mah damn earrings attached to my ear flesh  
Cartoonz: bring it, catkid  
Hoodini: that FOP ref tho  
Sir Ice Turnip: VERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Pigskin: POOF POOF  
Cartoonz: Imma make ur damn nuts poof poof boy  
Hoodini: [#dead](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/dead)


	12. Good Boy.

Evan cracked his knuckles for the fifth time that evening. Under rapidly flashing strobe lights, Jonathan's body slithered amidst a crowd of undulating limbs. He eyes the empty glasses that stood infront of him, most half empty, some even barely touched. The lights bounced off their rounded walls, and it had started to annoy the Asian-Canadian man. Jonathan seemed to enjoy himself, especially when he was grinding against a tall, masculine figure. Evan could only see the back of the stranger's head, but what he could see was his thick neck, and broad shoulders, all of which accentuated by the form fitting shirt he wore. Without him knowing, Evan had begun gnashing his own teeth at the sight. Already regretting accepting Jonathan's offer to join him on his late night trip to a night club. Not only wasn't Evan keen on being subjected to eardrum piercing music blaring around him, he wasn't a heavy drinker on top of that. The noise aside, he could tolerate the bustle, but at the moment it got under his skin. He wanted nothing more than to get up and walk out of there.   
  
"This beat is my jam!" Jonathan breathed heavily as stopped at their table, and eagerly gulped down a glass of white wine. The corners of his mouth were moist, but when Evan wanted to lean in to wipe it with his thumb, Jonathan retracted from the touch and threw the glass back down. Evan had no time to speak, as Jonathan had already moved his way through the crowds, to end up in the greedy embrace of the handsome stranger. Jonathan's back curved under the journey of rough fingers following the line of his prominent spine. Instinctively, the blue eyed American moved in closer to the broad chest that loomed over him. The stranger brought his face closer to the crevise of Jonathan's slender neck, planting his lips on the soft skin and bit down. Evan bit down on his fleshy bottom lip, his brows furrowed, creating deep wrinkles in his forehead. Jonathan curled his long fingers around the stranger's lower arm, his fingertips gently carressing the man's tanned skin.  From his seat, Evan tensed up immensely. His left leg bounced up and down, uncontrollably, whilst he continued to put pressure on his clenched fists.   
  
Through the vibrating waves of music that pulsed through out the night club, Evan's ears were able to pick up on the soft moans that were breathed out shakily by Jonathan. Like a hawk's eye, Evan found the two standing among the many faces. Jonathan's slender frame slumped forward, supported by the tall stranger's strong arms. One of the man's hands grazed over the sensitive and heated skin of the blue eyed American, pushing the fabric of his gray sweatshirt higher. He could take no more, he had reached his boiling point. Evan jumped down from the bar stool, roughly pushing bodies out of his way as he marched his way through the party-goers. The music growled inside his chest, pushing against his ribcages. He reached an arm for Jonathan's slender bicep and had pulled him from the man's grasp, as to which he sent Evan a confused and irritated look. Evan sent Jonathan a stern look, which made the man shiver. Trembling, Jonathan let go of the tall stranger, before sending him an apologetic look as he was dragged through the anthil of faces.  
Once outside, the cool winds brushed Jonathan's face, gently caressing his cheeks and nose. He had little to no time to react when his back was roughly pushed up against a bricked wall, and Evan neared closer. One arm prepped up against the wall above his head, whilst he pressed the other on Jonathan's stomach, holding him in place.   
  
"Once we get home, I want you to assume the position."   
  
Jonathan gasped.  
  
"On all fours, ass in the air."  
  
Blue eyes grew big.  
  
"Collar in place, and hands held together in front of you."  
  
"Evan.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Rope, chackles or cuffs?"   
  
"Evan, I apologize. I'm serious.."  
  
Evan pushed down harder, his thumb trailing down and pulling at the button of Jonathan's jeans.  
  
"Burn marks, bruises or broken skin?"  
  
Jonathan bit down his lip. "Cuffs, please. My wrists are still sore from the last time we   
used the rope."  
  
Evan's hand reached for the blue eyed American's throat, and pulled him in closer, his lips mere inches away from the man's ear. "I promise you that you will never again dare to touch anyone other than me. Understood?"  
  
Nodding, Jonathan breathed out a sigh. "Yes, sir. I accept my punishment."  
  
"Good boy."   



End file.
